A tunneling protocol, such as a layer 2 tunneling protocol (L2TP), may be utilized for communication by a set of network devices of a network (e.g., a virtual private network). For example, an access concentrator (e.g., an L2TP access concentrator (LAC)) and a network server (e.g., an L2TP network server (LNS)) may utilize L2TP when communicating via a network tunnel (e.g., an L2TP network tunnel). The LAC may receive a set of connection requests (e.g., from a set of client devices), and may direct the set of connection requests to the LNS via the L2TP network tunnel. The LNS may approve a connection request, deny a connection request, or the like.